


Skies of Blue

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend is an ass (but he’s worried), Linked Universe, Outset Island, Warriors is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: This is the longest one-shot I’ve ever wrote.-When reaching Wind’s Hyrule, Sky gets hurt and Wind is feeling the blame. The rest would be spoilers ;)
Relationships: Warriors & Wind
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Skies of Blue

It was a cloudy day, a soft breeze rocking the boat from side to side when the boys found their surrounds slowly melting into those of an island, Wind was the first to jump up and celebrate the change of scenery.

“This is my Hyrule! Come on, let’s see if we can borrow a boat so we can go see Outset Island!”

“Outset Island?” Hyrule questioned. Wind nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s my home!” Wind replied before taking off further inland. The other Links shrugged and followed him. After several hours of chatting and bargaining, the boys finally had a boat to sail on.

The boat wasn’t large, but definitely fit them well enough. It was an old fishing boat, one that had been modified over the years; it had a short mast and a slightly elevated back deck that Wind referred to as the steering deck. Wind immediately began hoisting the sail and preparing to leave while other Links attempted to help.

“It is frickin’ cold,” Legend declared in the middle of tying a knot for Wind. Time chuckled and nodded. The other boys mumbled their agreements, all unsuited for the chill that settled in their bones that the sea filled them with.

“That’s sea life for ya!” Wind called from across the deck, smiling brightly. Legend grumbled, turning back to his knot. Wind walked over, observing Legend.

“Legend, you’re doing it  _ all wrong _ ,” Wind complained, taking over tying the knot. With a quick flick of his wrist, he untied it. Unbeknownst to him, Sky had climbed part of the mast, attempting to reach a loose rope that needed to be tied down. The mast slammed down, knocking into Sky.

“Ah!” A short cry rang out, followed by a loud  _ THUMP  _ and a cracking noise. Sky groaned and dropped his head onto the wooden floorboards.

“Sky!” Hyrule shouted, taking off to reach the man lying prone on the deck. Wind covered his mouth in shock.  _ Oh Hylia, no, Sky! _

Legend flipped around, snarling. “Wind, look what you did! You hit Sky with the damn mast!” He yelled. Wind cowered back.

“I, I didn’t mean to! I didn’t know he was there!” Wind stuttered. Legend glared at him and walked over to Sky’s side. He was wheezing gently, eyes unfocused, staring into the sky. Wind shuddered and glanced at his feet. Legend was right. It was his fault. He got Sky hurt.

“Wind,” Time said, deep timbre of his voice rattling Wind out of his worry. Wind looked up, making eye contact with the older man. “Let’s set up the ship and sail it to Outset. We can take care of Sky there.”

Wind nodded, turning around to the knot he failed to tie. Tying it securely, he scurried to the steering deck, and began sailing the ship towards home, all the while watching Sky wheeze and blink slowly. He looked like he was in bad shape, and he hadn’t said a word since he fell from the mast. The boys kept him awake, worried he had given himself a concussion.

Finally, they reached Outset Island. Docking the ship, Wind led the boys to his house, waving hello to the neighbors, and opened the door to his home.

“Aryll? Grandma? Are you here?” Wind called into the house. A blonde head poked out from the kitchen area, glancing towards the door. 

“Big Brother!” Aryll shouted, dropping the fish she was preparing on the counter and running into his open arms. They hugged tightly, before separating.

“Aryll, meet the Links,” Wind said with a smile, before his face faded into a frown. “Actually, let’s put introductions on hold. Where’s Grandma? We need help, my friend, Sky, is hurt.”

“She’s out back,” Aryll said, pointing. “I’ll go grab her, you all come inside and make your friend comfortable.”

Wind nodded, leading the other Links into his home. It was a small place, but it was very different from when he was a child. Grandma wanted to commentate everything that had happened to her darling grandson, and chose to change the layout of the house to “better suit it”. Wind led the boys to the sleeping area, and helped lay Sky on one of the beds. He still hadn’t said a word since he was injured, only soft wheezing and vacant stares.

Wind was worried.

“Link?” A voice called from the door. The boys turned to see a small older woman standing there. Wind broke into a smile, running to the door.

“Grandma,” he said fondly, hugging her. Then he face dropped, becoming more serious. “Grandma, can you help? Sky, my friend, he... I did something stupid and he got hurt. Can you help?”

“Of course hun, let me see the boy,” she spoke softly.

Wind led her over and explained the situation as the other other Links watched. Wind was serious, explaining in detail what happened and the symptoms Sky was dealing with. The other were amazed. They had never seen their sailor so serious before, not even about sailing.

Grandma nodded thoughtfully, checking Sky over before going into the kitchen for supplies.

“Wow Wind, I didn’t know you knew so much about Sky’s injures,” Legend snarked, still upset on behalf of Sky. He sneered. “Oh wait, you would, you caused them.”

“Legend,” Hyrule and Time hissed. Wind suddenly stood up from where he was sitting next to Sky. 

“Well maybe I did,” And with that, he walked out of the house, tears slowly streaming down his face.

“Brother-” Aryll said, before Wind slammed the door shut.

Legend had the nerve to look ashamed of himself, but it didn’t change that Sky was still injured and Wind had ran off.

Outside, Wind was sobbing. He took off to the one place he knew he was safe- the lookout tower. Feet pounding on the sand, he ran across the island, ignoring everyone, on his way to the dock. Climbing the ladder, he reached the top quickly. He stood there a moment, taking in the sea breeze. It was simple up here. No mistakes to be made, not mean commented to be heard, no blame to be placed. The sea was unforgiving at times, but the sea was his happy place. He wished he could sail away with Tetra and crew and not turn back. Maybe with the King of Red Lions instead, but both would get him far away from here, where he couldn’t hurt anyone else.

“Brother?” A voice came from behind him. He wiped his eyes and turned around. Aryll. Of course his little sister would come after him. She always worried about him, especially after his journey.

“Link... are you okay? What happened?” Wind’s face screwed up and he bit his tongue.

“You wouldn’t understand even if I told you,” he finally said. Aryll looked at him, unimpressed. He sighed and sat down at the edge of the lookout tower

“I was trying to fix a knot was all. A dumb thing, really. But I didn’t know Sky had climbed the mast to grab rope, and when I untied the rope, it dropped the beam supporting the sail and knocked him off. He landed, and something cracked. I think he may have broken some ribs. Legend blames me, and he isn’t wrong. It’s my fault it happen. If I had been paying attention, this wouldn’t have happened.” He spoke quietly, voice echoing slightly in the still air.

“It’s not your fault, Link,” Aryll started but Wind cut her off.

“Yes it is Ary. And now we can only hope Sky is okay… And if he isn’t, it’s my fault.”

“Hey. She’s right,” a voice suddenly spoke. Wind whipped around. Legend. The pink haired man glanced at the ground, not having the guts to look at Wind.

“Why are you here,” Wind said venomously.

Legend snorted. “Because I’m trying to apologize for being a jackass, but if you don’t want to hear it, then I’ll leave.”

“Then leave,” Was the cool reply. Legend sighed, but left, leaving Aryll and Wind alone.

“You too Ary,” Wind muttered, turning around to face the water. 

“Link…” Aryll’s voice was soft and caring. She leaned down and tried to talk to her brother but Wind growled and shoved her away. She fell to the floor, startled.

“I said go!”

Aryll sighed softly. She leaned over and kissed her brother’s forehead and left him alone with his thoughts.

‘ _ It’s all your fault _ ,’ He thought. ‘ _ If you weren’t so dumb, Sky wouldn’t be injured. Legend wouldn’t blame you, you wouldn’t have shoved Aryll away, and the others wouldn’t be looking at you like you were a dumb little kid who made a mistake _ ,’

He sighed. No use crying over spilled milk. As he watched the sunset, he heard soft footsteps on the ladder.

“Go away Aryll. I already told you I don’t want to talk anymore. And I don’t want dinner either,”

“Well, I’m not Aryll, so am I allowed to stay?” Warriors’ voice rang out. Turning, Wind spotted him climbing the last few rungs of the ladder. He smiled softly at Wind. Wind stared blankly back. Crossing the small platform, Warriors looked over at Wind, but chose to fix his gaze on the sunset, so not to make Wind uncomfortable.

“Hey.” He said, settling down next to Wind.

“Hey.” Wind muttered back.

“Beautiful sunset, isn’t it?”

“I guess.”

“Sky’s going to be okay,” Warrior said, voice carefully neutral.

“That’s good,” Wind said flatly. Warriors turned towards him.

“Do you want to talk about it, or would you rather watch the sunset?”

“Sunset,” was the simple reply. Turning back around, Warriors observed the setting sun. It was beautiful, settling over the waters, turning the sky a beautiful pink and orange color, stretching out into a blue and purple mix.

Warriors carefully wrapped his arm around Wind and pulled him closer, hugging him gently with the one arm. He didn’t look at the younger boy, trying to give him both support and space. Moving to pull away his arm, Warriors was stopped by Wind’s hand grabbing his.

“Please don’t let go,” Wind croaked out. Warriors turned and looked at the smaller boy. Tears were rushing down his face. Warriors lean over and wrapped both arms around the younger boy, squeezing him gently. Wind hugged back tightly, almost crushing Warriors, as if he were afraid he wasn’t real.

“Sky’s going to hate me,” Wind whispered. Warriors shook his head.

“He’s worried about you, actually.” Wind pulled away, looking alarmed.

“H-he’s awake?” He sputtered. Warriors nodded and rubbed Wind’s back. Wind buried his face in his hands.

“He was asking if you were okay, because he found out Legend had blamed you and made you run off, crying. You should have seen it. Sky really chewed him out,” Wind giggled, but blushed, embarrassed. Sure he had stormed away, but he didn’t want to see his ‘mistake’ anymore. Legend had just made it worse.

“...Really?” He asked a few seconds later. Warriors smiled gently.

“Really,” Wind looked down and bit his lip.

“I don’t want to see him just yet. Can we stay here?”

“Absolutely. Here, you’ll need this more than me, I’m sure,” Warriors wrapped his scarf around Wind’s shoulders and wrapped one arm around him again. Wind snuggled into his side, and all was peaceful for that moment.

The sun finally set, filled the area with dark blue skies, making it harder to see. Wind stood up and beckoned Warriors to follow him, carefully working his way doing the ladder. Warriors followed suite, slowly, so he didn’t hit Wind with his feet as he climbed down. When the boys reached the bottom, Wind spoke up.

“I don’t really want to go back but I know they’re probably worrying about us,” He scuffed the dock with his boot. He bit his lip, not making eye contact with the larger man. “Can I… Can I keep the scarf for a little while longer? It makes me feel…” He paused, looking for the right word.

“Safe? Comforted? Like you have someone in your corner?” Warriors suggested. Wind nodded sheepishly. Warriors smiled.

“You can absolutely keep the scarf. For now, at least. But I promise they aren’t mad at you. They were just worried about Sky,” The man said. Wind nodded, and pulled the scarf closer to him.

“I don’t even know what to say to Sky. ‘Sorry I hit you with the sail, glad you’re better now!’” Wind said, almost mocking himself. He groaned. Warriors patted his back and urged him towards the house.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. He doesn’t blame you,”

“But I blame myself, and so do the others,” Warriors snorted at Wind’s statement. Wind glared at him. “It’s true! Or at least Legend blames me and I respect him, so it hurts that he blames me for something that I did on accident,”

Warriors sighed, rubbing his friend’s back gently. It wasn’t his fault! When would the boy realize that? Soon enough, the boys stood in front of the small house. They could hear voices inside, talking and carrying on happily. A girl’s high-pitched laugh, and man’s booming chuckle. They sounded so happy. Wind bit his lip again, pulling the scarf tighter around him.

“Are you ready?” Warriors asked. Wind shook his head and mumbled something. “What was that?”

“I said I’m scared,” Wind spat out. Warriors shot him a sympathetic smile.

“No need to be scared, they aren’t going to kill you,” Warriors said calmly.

“But they might hate me!” Wind shot back. Warriors sighed and shook his head. This boy was so worried that they would hate him for an accident, that he couldn’t see they were also worried about him.

“Come on, Wind, let’s go in,” Before Wind could argue, Warriors opened the door and shoved him inside. The room seemed to freeze, everyone turning to look at them. Wind stiffened, ready to bolt but Warriors placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

“We’re back!” Wind shot Warriors a dirty look, but the older one paid him no mind. Wind turned and faces the others slowly, afraid of the accusations they could make. After all, it was his fault the sail fell and slammed into Sky, knocking him down and breaking something inside of him.

“Wind,” a quiet voice rose from the silence. Sky. The man in question was sitting up against the wall, sitting on top of the bed. His shirt was off and Wind could see blue and black bruises creeping across his side, towards his back. Sky had a glare aimed at Wind, rage in his eyes. Wind gulped. Of course he was mad! He was the reason Sky got hurt! Accepting his fate Wind looked down at the ground in shame, ready to be berated for recklessness and oblivious behavior.

“I cannot  _ believe _ you would leave us with your family without proper introductions!” Wind sputtered.  _ What? _

“Furthermore, I cannot believe you would just, just, just leave! Just because of what Legend said! Legend isn’t always right, you know!” Sky continued. For five minutes, Sky slammed Wind for everything he had done since arriving at Outset… except the sail thing. He didn’t even mention it! After finishing his spiel, Sky huffed loudly.

Wind blinked and looked at Warriors in disbelief, who was still standing next to him. Looking back, he stared at Sky before choking out, “But, but the, the sail thing, I, I got you hurt?” Sky sighed loudly.

“I don’t blame you for that Wind, unlike  _ some people _ ,” Sly glared over at Legend, who pouted. “You didn’t know I was climbing the mast, and I shouldn’t have been. It was an accident. There was no way you could have known it would hit me. No way.”

Wind gulped and opened his mouth, but Sky cut him off. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ blame yourself, sailor. You were just trying to get the ship ready. Accidents happen. Live with it.” Wind sighed and nodded his head.

“Good!” Sky clapped his hands and turned to Wind’s Grandma. “Alright Miss, I believe we are ready for dinner now that everyone is here!” 

The rest of the evening was fairly quiet, filled with food and short bouts of laughter. Wind found himself standing outside, feet in the sand, right before time for sleeping. No need to keep watch if they were staying in a safe place like Wind’s home. But Wind couldn’t help but want to set out for a while and watch the stars. They were beautiful.

“Link?” Grandma’s voice carried over the short distance between the porch and the beach.

“Over here, Grandma!” Wind called. The older woman made her way over, stopping beside her grandson.

“They all seem very nice,” She hummed. Wind nodded.

“Yes ma’am,”

“The one who blamed you, Legend was it? He didn’t blame you because he truly thought you did it. He blamed you because it was convenient to explain his friend’s injury. Just like how you blamed yourself because it was convenient to explain your friend’s injury,” Her voice was soft, but stern. “You cannot blame yourself for things you cannot control, Grandson. If you blame yourself for every turn of the tide, it would drive you mad.” And with that, she turned and left him on the shore, staring into the deep blue sky.

“Thank you Grandma,” Wind finally whispered, long after she had left him.

Warriors found him there later, laying on the sand, sound asleep, scarf wrapped around his neck. Tutting, Warriors carefully picked up the small one and carried him to the house.

Orange skies greeted a new day, and a new turn of the tides, and Wind couldn’t be more thankful.

  
  



End file.
